Semiconductor storage devices are commonly used for storing and managing data for electronic devices. A typical non-volatile data storage device stores data as an electrical value in the memory cells of flash memory, where flash memory controllers are generally tasked with managing data transactions across multiple memory channels of the storage.
Data transactions in data storage devices are generally carried out by executions of flash commands. To facilitate this process, flash memory controllers are often constructed with command queues that help optimize command executions across multiple memory channels. Commands executed in parallel across multiple memory channels, however, can result in spikes in power consumption.